Arrependimento
by LollipopFreak
Summary: Era o que definia seu ser. [CASSIOPÉIA x SIVIR] ATENÇÃO: ANGST! ANGST EVERYWHERE! Yuri – F/F


Arrependimento.

Sivir é uma guerreira de fibra. Independente, poderosa, influente e temida por aqueles que viveram o suficiente para conhecer seu título. Sivir forjou cada um de seus traços somente com esforço próprio. Sivir aprendeu a abraçar o deserto de Shurima, a apreciar cada grão de areia, a respeitar o passado de cada ruína, a compreender o que cada miragem criada sob o calor intenso indicava e até mesmo a amar esse vasto espaço areado como seu único e verdadeiro lar antes mesmo de descobrir sua real linhagem. De fato, ter o antigo sangue imperial correndo em suas veias não fez de Sivir uma patriota extremamente fanática para com sua terra natal, ao menos não da mesma forma que alguns de seus igualmente ricos conhecidos.

Ah, e Sivir não tem vergonha alguma de sua profissão. Não tem pudor algum ao dizer quem é, para que veio e qual é o seu preço. A mercenária ė cegamente orgulhosa de seus feitos... A maioria ao menos. Como ser humana, Sivir também cometeu erros, e também se arrepende amargamente de cada um deles.

_E o mais marcante dos seus erros a assombra os sonhos toda noite..._

Se ela soubesse, nunca teria aceitado a expensiva oferta de servir Noxus. Se não tivesse aceitado, ela nunca teria cruzado o caminho dos Du Couteau. Nunca teria contato algum com tal influente família, e nunca teria conhecido Cassiopéia pessoalmente.

_Cassiopéia..._

_Ouvir esse nome causava arrepios em sua espinha._

Sempre causou, na verdade. A diferença agora é o sentimento que motiva o arrepio... Não, decerto que medo não é. Sivir não teme nada além de seu deserto. Tampouco é apreensão. Sivir é conhecida por sua incrível confiança e concentração. Nada a abala com tanta facilidade. Não é nem mesmo respeito. Sivir respeita apenas seu próprio dinheiro e o que ainda está para receber. Realmente, hoje, ouvir o nome de Cassiopéia a causa asco e remorso, apenas. Mas antes, há muitos anos passados, Cassiopéia significava aventura, vertigem e desafio para a Senhora das Batalhas. Isso era tudo o que a noxiana era e bastava para Sivir. Isto é, antes de descobrir suas verdadeiras intenções.

Se Sivir tivesse ouvido seu bom senso, nunca teria deixado Cassiopéia seduzi-la com palavras tão traiçoeiras para convencê-la a desonrar seu deserto, desafiando a única tumba proibida de ser desvendada tamanha era suas maldições e periculosidades. Não teria sequer dado ouvidos a sua própria e tão grande ambição, mas a recompensa era simplesmente irresistível, principalmente quando recitadas pelos sussurros tentadores da filha mais nova da casa Du Couteau tão ao pé do seu ouvido... Ainda mais que Cassiopéia sembre soube como puxar seus botões. E pudera... Cassiopéia era a rainha da bajulação, da barganha e da manipulação. Sivir sabia tão bem da reputação de Cassiopéia entre os quatro cantos de Valoran, e mesmo assim se deixou-se ser conduzida pelos desejos vis da Noxiana.

_Ela simplesmente não conseguia deixar de jogar esse excitante jogo de poderes._

E então as duas enfrentaram os perigos do deserto de Shurima decididas a virar do avesso a Tumba Proibida. Como esse era um de seus maiores arrependimentos... Se Sivir sequer imaginasse a possibilidade de ser apunhalada por Cassiopéia e sangrar até a inevitável morte, não teria se deixado quebrar a única regra inquebrável de seu código pessoal de conduta.

_Sivir nunca teria se apaixonado pela víbora que Cassiopéia representa._

A incessante dor da ferida aberta quase não a afetou. O que realmente ardia em sua alma era a traição daquela que há tempos havia ganhado um espaço não requisitado em seu coração mercenário. Contudo, para sua tristeza ou alegria, existem leis que regem o mundo. Sivir se manteve lúcida o suficiente para presenciar as conseqüências dos atos de Cassiopeia. Assistiu Renekton saltar como louco de sua prisão, e Xerath surgir como um trovão inesperado no meio a tempestade e, mais ainda, a ruína de Cassiopeia. Com olhos arregalados a Senhora das Batalhas presenciou cada cobra mágica tomar conta da Noxiana e lhe queimar a carne, a consumir viva. Se tivesse tempo para pensar, Sivir sentiria alivio por não ser ela a se desgraçar de tal jeito. Até lembraria a sua traiçoeira companhia o cuidados que se deve tomar com as leis mundanas de Causa e Efeito. Mas do que isso importa agora? Sivir estava prestes a sucumbir junto a sua ex-amante.

_Mas há males que vêm para o bem._

E um dos maiores orgulhos da legítima Filha de Shurima era sua descomunal força de vontade, rivalizada apenas com a exagerada ambição. Sem sequer imaginar, Sivir deu seu sangue em oferenda para a tumba amaldiçoada quando rastejou sem rumo pelas frestas da ruína perdida. Sivir apenas desejava ficar o mais longe possível da aterrorizante cena. Ela, apesar de tudo, cobiçava a sobrevivência.

_Mas tudo tem seu preço. Ali decerto que não seria diferente._

E o preço pela vida de Sivir era trazer o antigo Imperador de Shurima de volta a vida, ser salva por ele e descobrir sua verdadeira linhagem. E se não fosse por Azir ter retribuído seu ato imprevisto de Revivê-lo, Sivir teria se arrependido de nem ao menos ter o direito de sucumbir em paz em meio à tanta desordem.

_Mas, oh céus, falando em arrependimentos._

Agora a impiedosa mercenária tem de aturar seu tatatataravô pelo resto de sua próspera vida. Tem de passar um bom tempo com seu velho velho velho... Velho. Ser obrigada ouvir seus conselhos arcaicos, seus planos quase irreais de reconstruir o império há muito perdido e até mesmo a ajudar Azir a se acomodar em seu novo... Ninho provisório. Sivir não conseguia pensar em castigo maior... Ah, sim, me enganei. Ainda há um vasto mar de arrependimentos em sua fausta alma. Dentre seus notáveis erros, Sivir aceitou a maior e uma das mais prestigiosas ofertas que poderia receber em toda sua vida: Se juntar à Liga das Lendas.

_Pelo preço certo, claro._

Mas não há dinheiro no mundo que tire seu maior arrependimento, não depois de ter reencontrado Cassiopéia no mesmo lugar onde ela ingênuamente esperava encontrar glória e sossego. Ter passado anos e anos travando conflitos internos e externos sobre perdoar as façanhas miseráveis da Cascavel na qual a Noxiana se tornou. De desistir de resistir às suas investidas e provocações e até de ter se entregado ao sentimento sem nome próprio para obedecer às vontades de seu corpo. Sim, Sivir se arrepende por tomar Cassiopéia uma vez mais, se perder em seu veneno altamente nocivo e perigosamente viciante. E céus, quão rápido ela ficou dependente dessa droga tóxica. A tão temida Senhora das Batalhas sente remorso em admitir, mas nesse jogo de poderes entre ela e sua maior rival, ela foi a maior perdedora.

_Ah, se arrependimento matasse..._

_**Fim~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Vamos fingir que Sivir Conhece Cassiopéia desde a época em que serviu Noxus, ok? ~Wink~<strong>


End file.
